One Hearth's Warming Eve
by Sullishy
Summary: A fic I wrote based on The Aviators' song of the same name. Please read, review and enjoy


One Hearth's Warming Eve

"Good morning Thunder" Nurse Genteel Hooves greeted, popping in to see the old blue stallion

"Good morning Genteel" Thunder replied

"How are you today?" she asked

"Same old... Not long for me now" he answered honestly, the nurse knew not to try and sugarcoat the truth from the old blue pegasus

"Is there anything I can do to make you any more comfortable?" she inquired

"No, i'm afraid there's nothing that can be done" Thunder told her, thinking of a mare from years ago in his past "have I ever told you the story of the pink pony who saved me on Hearth's Warming Day?" Thunder asked her

"No I don't think you have" nurse Genteel Hooves pulled up a chair and sat down "but I'd love to hear it now" she smiled, Thunder sat up as best as he could and began to tell his story...

32 years ago...

Thunder Runner stepped outside his cramped apartment and turned left, heading into Ponyville market. He looked up to the dank grey skies overhead and saw the first snowflakes of Heath's warming Eve start to fall in a beautiful cascade of the purest white. 'Another Hearth's Warming all alone' he sighed to himself, he had given up on the winter holiday when he lost his wife on the day many years ago. He was broken and alone and he knew love had given up on him so he had given up on everything.

_5 years earlier..._

_"Hey! Flying is cheating" Wild Wind exclaimed, grabbing Thunder's tail between her teeth just before the blue stallion was out of her reach_

_"OW! Not cool" Thunder moaned in mock pain at his wifes antics "anyway I was only going to see if our path ahead is clear"he explained _

_"There's no need silly, look around you... Not a cloud in the sky" Wild Wind smiled _

_"But I still think I..." Thunder began_

_"Shhh... Close your eyes and stand still" Wild Wind whispered seductively in her husbands ear, Thunder did as he was told and as soon as his eyes were shut Wild Wind galloped off as fast as she could until she was a good 200 yards in front of him "YOU CAN OPEN THEM NOW" Wild Wind called out, laughing loudly, Thunder's eyes opened and widened in shock _

_"WILD! WATCH OUT" Thunder screamed as an avalanche began, Wild Wind turned around just as a two tonne boulder came hurtiling down the side of the mountian"NOOOOOOOOO! WILD... PLEASE" came Thunder's anguished cry... _

Thunder Runner snapped back to reality as he heard a loud tapping sound coming from his right. What he saw took his breath away and made his heart leap. The most beautiful mare waving at him, he slowly made his way over to the shop she was stood inside of, she opened the door to let him inside, as soon as he stepped inside he felt a sudden rush of warmth, highlighting how bitterly cold it was outside.

"What were you doing out there in this awful weather?" the beautiful mare asked, concerned

"I was... I was just out for a walk" Thunder answered

"Well you wasn't doing much walking... You were stood in the same spot for the last five minutes" the mare told him

"I... I was? I didn't even realise" Thunder admitted

"I'm Pinkie Pie" the beautiful mare smiled, offering her hoof, Thuder reluctantly took her hoof in his and replied with a shy grimmace "I'm Thunder Runner".

Thunder Runner sat down in the seat offered to him by Pinkie Pie, she left him alone for a few minutes while she went out back to fix them some tea. Thunder sat thinking about why this mare had caught his eye and why she seemed so familiar to him. Pinkie's return interupted his train of thought "tea is ready" Pinkie smiled

"Thank you" Thunder replied gratefully, he poured a tiny amount of milk and sugar into his drink as he and Pinkie Pie began to talk. they sat down and talked for hours upon end and as they did he found himself smiling for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. After spending all day and now most of the night talking, Thunder thought it was best if he left now so Pinkie could enjoy her Hearth's Warming Eve "thank you for a absolutely lovely day Pinkie Pie but I think I should be heading off back home now"

"Oh of course, your wife must be wondering where you are" Pinkie replied apologetically, Thunder choked as she informed her

"I don't have a wife... It's just me on my own".

Pinkie Pie gasped "then please... Don't go, nopony deserves to spend Hearth's Warming Eve on their own" Thunder looked at her, a caring smile painted on her face and a sparkle in her eye that made his heart leap once again, he thought about his options but there was something about Pinkie Pie he couldn't say no to

"Thank you Pinkie" he smiled at her.

Thunder Runner sat down once again opposite Pinkie Pie "I can't remember the last time I've smiled like this or even remotely felt this happy before tonight" he admitted. After another hour or so Pinkie asked the question that Thunder was dreading te most

"So how come you're all on your lonesome?" Thunder took a deep breath and began to recall the day his life was turned upside down. He told her how it was his and Wild Wind's honeymoon and that one morning they decided to have a canter up to the top of a mountain that was overlooking their resort. He also told her that he was warnd that it was a high risk avalanche area so once on the trail he wanted to fly ahead to make sure it was safe for them to continue but she stopped him and galloped ahead and called out to him... Thunder couldn't carry on any more as greif and and uncontrollable sobbing took over. Pinkie herself was sobbing at the heartbreaking take she had just heard "I'm so sorry" she cried, wrapping her forelegs around Thunder and embracing him tightly. Thunder stopped sobbing and returned the embrace, he tilted Pinkie's head so she was looking at him and wiped her tears away. Thunder and Pinkie were interrupted by the chiming clock upon the mantlepiece. It was now Hearth's Warming Day, Thunder gazed at Pinkie and whispered to her "happy Hearth's Warming Pinkie"

"Happy Hearth's Warming Thunder" Pinkie sniffed.

The next morning Thuder woke up at the crack of dawn, snuck out of Pinkie's bed without waking her and headed off to the only shop he knew would be open on Hearth's Warming Day, he went in and purchesed a large box of daisy fudge and a boquet of a dozen pink roses. "good morning Pinkie" Thunder greeted, gently nudging Pinkie awake "happy Hearth's Warming... Again" he smiled as he handed her the daisy fudge and flowers

"Awww, you didn't have to do this" Pinkie told him

"It's the very least I could do" he replied, cheeks glowing a shade of pink that could match Pinkie's mane.

One Month Later...

Thunder Runner placed his letter on his pillow, he lent over and gently kissed Pinkie's forehead "I'm sorry Pinkie but this is for the best" he whispered before turning around and walking out of the shop and out of Pinkie's life. Pinkie woke up not long after Thunder had left, she saw the letter with her name on it on the pillow next to hers and immediately knew that something was wrong, with her hooves trembling she opened the letter and began to read it.

**Pinkie. **

**I am so sorry I can't say this to you face to face but I wouldn't dream of ever upsetting you, I couldn't bare to see you hurt.**

**This past month with you has been one of the best of my life. I never thought it possible to smile again or to feel happy again. You have taught me the magic and wonders of friendship of which I had long forgotten. In such a small amount of time you have taught me to love again which is something else I thought was lost to me. **

**The only reason I have left is because you deserve more than what I can offer you. I'm a broken stallion... Maybe one day I'll be able to put the past behind me and will be able to offer you all you deserve but until that day comes, if it ever does I don't want or expect you to wait for me so I've left to allow you to move on and find the happiness you deserve. You amazing mare. You will never leave my thoughts **

**Thank you for everything  
I love you  
Thunder Runner **

Thunder Runner stopped, looked over his shoulder back at Ponyville, sighed deeply and trotted off in the other direction.

Present Day...

"So that is the story of the pink pony who changed my life on that Hearth's Warming Eve all those years ago" Thunder concluded his story to Genteel Hooves

"That's a beautiful story Thunder, was you ever able to lay your past to rest?" Genteel asked

"I was, but by the time I did it was years after I met Pinkie... She was probably married now with kids... She probably didn't need me back in her life" Thunder answered, the pain and sadness evident in his eyes "I'm never going to see her again" he added sadly.

Outside in the corridoor a nurse pointed the way to Thunder's room "THUNDER RUNNER" Pinkie called out as she galloped as fast as she could to his room, bursting in and coming to a complete stop right next to his bed

"Pinkie, how did you find me?" Thunder asked, blurting out the first question he thought of

"A friend of yours... yellow coat, purple mane, didn't catch his name" Pinkie answered

"Hearthfire" Thunder smiled to himself "Pinkie. I am so sorry" Thunder apologised, turning his attention back to her, she threw her hooves around him and kissed him deeply

"Shhh, it's okay... I never forgot the time we spent together, I spent the past 32 years looking for you non-stop" Pinkie told him, tears filled Thunder's eyes as Pinkie held him even closer

"I love you" he admitted to her

"I love you too" she replied laying down next to him "I promise you I'm going to stay until you're ready to say goodbye" she whispered, he kissed her and then layed down beside her, holding her close to him.


End file.
